Times Are Changing
by DStrife13
Summary: Buffy and her mother move to Sunnydale for a fresh start. She loathes it. Spike is Sunnydale High's "Big Bad" with a soft side deep inside. Both don't love change. What will happen when they collide? First BTVS fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

_**After reading many fanfics, I've decided to write my own BtVS fanfic. Over time, I had a few stories developing in my head. Here is one and hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a fan.**

**Chapter One**

"Buffy?" Joyce knocked on her daughter's bedroom door before entering. "All set in?"

"Just finished unpacking the last box. My new room is bigger than my old room." Buffy turned away from the mirror to look at her mother. She tried her best to put a happy face on , but her mother saw through it.

"Still upset about the move?" Joyce asked as she walked closer to her daughter.

"No, Mom. I'm happy as I can be." The blond girl smiled once more, but her face fell as she sat on her bed.

"Oh, Buffy." Joyce took a seat next to her daughter."I'm being selfish by moving us here and for owning the art gallery. But ,hey. New town and that means new beginnings." She wrapped an arm around her daughter and had her look up to her." You'll be starting at your new school tomarrow and you'll make new friends..."

"Mom." Buffy interrupted. "It's high school."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Joyce gave a pat on Buffy's back. "I assure you something good would happen out of all this sudden change. Please be happy. It makes me sad when I see you like this." Buffy slowly gave an assuring nod. Joyce was going to continue talking, but the door bell was rung. "Now who could that be?" She got up and walked out of the room. Buffy, curious on who it was, went out of her room and crept against the walls, listening.

"...Thought of stopping by and introducing myself the new neighbors." She heard a man with a British accent speak to her mom.

"Oh, thank you. " She heard her mother reply. "We really don't know anyone here in Sunnydale and we've only been here for two days."

"It's my pleasure..." Buffy heard the British man pause.

"My name is Joyce Summers and I moved here with my daughter." Joyce finished. "BUFFY?"

"Coming!" Buffy told her mother and after giving herself a few moments, finally went downstairs. There, she found her mother and the British man in the living room.

"Now, this is my daughter, Buffy." Joyce told the man as he greeted her with a smile. "Buffy, this is Rupert Giles. He lives next door."

"Welcome to Sunnydale." He brought out a hand and Buffy kindly took it. "How are you enjoying the town so far?"

Buffy was unsure what to say during those quick seconds after his question.

"Um..." She began." Okay? I mean I haven't seen all of of it."

"That's nice to hear. I remember when my son and I first came here, years ago." Giles started. "Rough start for him."

"You have a son?" Joyce asked, curious.

"Yes. His name is William." Giles answered. "My son and I moved here from England years ago. My wife died of Tuberculosis when William was eleven."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. Rest her soul." Giles looked down for a moment before looking back up. "William took it rather hard and so did I. I thought of having us move was a good idea. He didn't like it very much, but he ended up accepting the change. Well, enough for me not having to worry about him."

_"Hmm...That sounds familiar."_ Buffy thought to herself._"Minus death in the family. In my case, my dad cheated on my mom._

"How old is he now?" Joyce asked, breaking Buffy out of her thoughts.

"He's seventeen."

"Buffy is the same age! Well, she'll be seventeen in couple of months." Joyce looked at her daughter.

"So you'll be attending Sunnydale High." Giles didn't say it as a question, but as a statement. "I'm the school's librarian. You'll probably meet William at school. He's out right now. I've asked him to come with me to say hello to you two, but he went out." He shook his head.

"That's alright. We can meet him later." Joyce assured him. Giles gave a small smile.

"Well, I best be on my way back." Giles then said as brought out his hand to shake Joyce and then Buffy's hand. "Pleasure meeting you lovely ladies."

"Thank you for visiting." Joyce smiled as they made way for the front door. "At least we know someone."

"If you need help with anything, just ask me." He offered.

"Thank you."

"Good night." And with a wave, he was gone.

"That was nice of him to introduce himself." Joyce said as she closed the door. "Maybe you'll get to be friends with his son."

"Mom." Buffy gave her mom a serious look. "It was clear the son had no interest in seeing the new neighbors."

"Oh, don't be like that." Her mother said. "You should look up. Don't be so negative. Like I said, I assure you something good would happen out of this."

"Yeah. Hopefully you'll agree that this town stinks and we move back to LA." Buffy muttered as she walked upstairs.

"What was that?" Her mother asked, following her.

"Nothing, Mom." The daughter waved her hand. "I'm going to bed. Night." Her mother watched as her daughter made her way to her room and closed the door.

_"I'm sure hope she's right."_ Buffy thought once she landed on her made bed with a loud thump. _"Cause so far, I see nothing good coming out of this."_

_**Meanwhile...**_

Rupert Giles had just settled in his favorite with a cup of tea and a new book when he heard the front door slam.

"That boy." He sighed. "William?" He received no reply. "William?"

"Right here, Father." William replied glumly as he poked his head into his father's small library.

"Where did you go?" Giles asked his son." Oh, please don't tell me you went off to chase after _that_ girl!"

"And what if I did?" William threw his whole body into the room. Giles sensed an agrument brewing.

"How many times has she dumped you and you take her back when she wishes to be together again?" Giles asked him. "I think you should stop chasing after her and move on with your life, William..."

"It's Spike, Father!" The son rolled his eyes. "I go by Spike these days."

"And I believe she was a terrible influence on you. The music, the clothes,the way you behave..." Giles interrupted. "Spike? Pfft! I call you by the name your mother and I gave you and that is that."

"Well if it weren't for Dru, I would be still sulking over Mum!" Spike added."She was my comfort! My rock! I'm nothing without her!"

"You're seventeen, _William._" Giles sighed. "It appears that Dru is going on with her life without you. I think you do the same."

Spike remained there, glaring at the carpet. All was silent for a moment.

"Besides, didn't I ask you to come with me to welcome the new neighbors?" Giles broke the silence.

"Who are they?" Despite his look of not caring, Spike was curious on who the new neighbors were.

"A mother and her daughter. Joyce and Buffy Summers. Lovely ladies. Buffy is around your age." Giles replied. "Hopefully you'll be the kind gentlemen your mother and I raised you to be and introduce yourself."

"It's too late to go over there." Spike said.

"Well then, tomarrow. You'll most likely see Buffy at school tomarrow and then..."

"Oh look at the time, I best be going to be bed." Spike interrupted before his father can say anymore.

"But it's merely nine-thirty." Giles glanced at the grandfather clock he had in the room. "From what I know, you don't go to sleep til two or three in the morning."

"Well, things are changing." Spike callously lied. All he wanted was to get out of there. His father believed it.

"You know...I believe you are right." Giles took off his glasses and wiped them before putting them back on. Spike turned his back, rolling his eyes as he was about to exit the library. Then he stopped and turned to his father.

"Buffy?" Spike raised an eyebrow. "What kind of name is that?"

"Funny. I wondered that as well."

_**And there goes Chapter One! I just had to make a reference to one my favorite Buffy episodes at the end of this chapter. Haha. Review? It'll be lovely if you could give me a few ideas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I am so sorry for taking so long to update this story! I was planning to finish this chapter before school began in August but I got caught up in other things. There are so many things happening in my senior year! I'm amazed that it's already March! Only three more months til graduation! Once again, I am so sorry for the wait.**_

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. I am merely a fan. Raise if hand or write that you did if you're a fan of Spike like me!**

**Chapter Two**

She was only there for five minutes when she knew she was now the talk of her new classmates.

It all started when Buffy insisted that her mother drop her off at the side entrance, but Joyce heard none of it. She dropped off her daughter right in front of Sunnydale High School.

"Call it your grand entrance!" Joyce suggested to her. Buffy glared at her mom. She knew it was too late to get to the side entrance for students were passing by were looking at them. "C'mon honey. It won't be that bad. By the end of the day, you'll have some new friends."

"Easier said than done." Buffy muttered, looking out. She gathered her binder and purse, calming herself while doing so. Buffy was still a bit angry at her mom for doing this so she got out of the car without a goodbye. She began walking, but not far enough.

"Have a fun on first day at your new school!" Joyce yelled from the rolled down window. Buffy turned to glare at her mother, but it was too late as her mother drove off.

_"Act cool_." Buffy thought to herself_,"People are watching." _Once she composed herself, she began walking toward the school entrance. All she wanted was to get inside, go to the office, get her schedule and such and wished her mother would come back and say they're moving back to Los Angeles.

While in her thoughts, a student ran into her, sending them to the ground with books flying everywhere. A few people laughed and Buffy rolled her eyes.

_"That was a wonderful first impression." _

Buffy glanced around and saw the person who crashed into her. It was a red headed female who appeared rather geeky.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I was so caught up in looking in my book and then and t-then..." She looked up to Buffy who merely raised up her hand.

"No worries." Buffy began gathering her belongings as the other female did the same."I'm not having a good start so far anyway."

"You're new?" The female asked as they stood up.

"Why yes, she is." Another female answered.

Buffy and the red head turned to find a brunette walking up to them. The brunette seemed to be really confident, dressed in her trendy attire, but Buffy could clearly tell she was one with her nose up in the air.

"She's new and it is my title as Ms. Popular to show her around Sunnydale High." The brunette sneered at the red head. "You know...where her math class is, which bathrooms have good mirrors and...showing who she should avoid being seen with. So why don't you go to your computer club, Willow?" Buffy felt sorry the girl. Willow merely glared at her before storming off.

"Sorry you had to see that." The brunette finally looked at Buffy and gave a "sweet" smile. "The name is Cordelia Chase."

"Buffy. Buffy Summers." She saw Cordelia give a confused look as she said her name. "Don't bother. Sometimes I wonder why too."

"Hmm...Indeed." Cordelia began but quickly added." Welcome to Sunnydale High!"

"I see nothing sunny about high school." Buffy looked at her and sighed.. "Especially when starting at a new high school."

"But that's where I come in!" Cordelia assured." I am here to show you around. And by the looks of it, you'll going to fit right in." She looked up and down of Buffy's outfit with approval. "Love the skirt!"

"Uh...thanks?"Buffy looked down on the skirt that was slightly above her knees that matched with the cute, low cut top she was wearing. So far, Buffy didn't like this Cordelia girl. As soon as Cordelia came up to her and Willow, Buffy knew she wouldn't like her. Sure, it was nice of her to welcome her but Buffy was sure Cordelia was only doing it for the image. All she wanted to do was get away from this girl and get inside the school. Deciding now was a good time to leave, Cordelia opened her mouth once more.

"So shall we get going then?" Cordelia asked. "I want to show you around before classes start."

"Sure..."Buffy began as they began walking. Cordelia was showing her who was who, where she and other friends would typically hang out, where she shouldn't be caught dead at and so forth. They were getting close to the student parking lot when Cordelia saw something and stopped.

"Oh please." Cordelia looked rather annoyed. "Why is she wearing that?"

"Who?" Buffy looked to where Cordelia was looking at. Under one of the big trees was a woman sitting on a bench. The outfit she wore made Buffy confused. The weather was still warm but yet the woman was dressed as if it were cold. Dressed in red and black with a long sleeve lace top, a floor length skirt and a coat to finish her outfit. The woman also had an umbrella opened even though she was under the shade of the tree.

"Because it shows her personality?" Buffy asked.

"Hmph. It sure does." Cordelia replied. "Drusilla is very looney." Buffy looked back to the woman named Drusilla. She had to admit Drusilla looked messed up in the head. The expression on her face seemed rather dazed and very childish. As Buffy continued looking at her, a man also dressed in dark winter attire walked up to the young woman. Drusilla suddenly broke out of her daze and greeted the young man with a hug. Once they had greeted each other, Drusilla wrapped her arm around his and they walked off.

"What does she see in that guy?" Cordelia looked back to Buffy. "That guy has bad B.O.! Oh, and she even gives him a little nickname."

"Nickname?" The two young women began walking and were finally next to the student parking lot.

"She calls him Chaos." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Stupid name if you ask me. Like she gave her ex a nickname..." She stopped as something caught her attention. "Hmm...speaking of the ex. Here he comes." She pointed and Buffy turned around.

What Buffy saw was a black car, that was clearly many decades old, speeding into the parking lot. The car parked a few spots away from the two girls. But the ex remained in the car that was blasting punk music. Buffy was growing more and more curious on how Drusilla's ex looked like. That Chaos guy was not attractive and she had ideas on how this ex could've look like. Suddenly, the ex turned off and engine and finally got out of the vehicle and there, Buffy got a good look of him.

"Wow." She thought.

The ex was dressed in black jeans, a black shirt with a red long sleeve peeking out from his black, leather coat. Then to top it off, his bleach blonde hair was shining brightly in the sunlight. The ex didn't look around. He simply closed the car door shut and walked off to the inside of the school.

"That..." Cordelia began,"Is Spike. His real name is William but when he started dating Drusilla, he began going by the name of Spike."

"Spike..." Buffy's gaze was still at the entrance to school.

"Dumb name, right?" Cordelia laughed."What is he? A dog?"

"I guess..." Buffy looked at her and pretended to laugh as well.

"Well, come on. I'm going to show you the inside of the school." Cordelia beckoned Buffy to follow her inside.

"Okay." Buffy faked a smile. _"Great."_

_Meanwhile..._

_"_HEY! SPIKE! SPIKE!" A red headed boy walked up to Spike at his locker.

"What is it Oz?" The young man turned to face him.

"Where were you last night?" Oz asked him. "We had band practice remember?"

"Sorry. I completely lost track of time..." Spike began but Oz heard none of it.

"Drusilla isn't going to take you back. I just saw her with 'Chaos' and by the looks of it, she'll never will come back to you." Oz said.

"But we had something! I was her Dark Knight!"

"You were her Batman?" But Oz quickly laughed as he saw Spike's face. "Just joking. But you really need to get it over it. It's done between you two." It became quiet for a moment before Oz spoke again. "Oh, and there's a new student that just transferred here. I saw her as I was walking inside. She's pretty cute."

"A new student?" Spike asked. "I think I know who you're talking about."

"Huh? How?"

"This woman and her daughter recently moved in next door. My father says they're from Los Angeles. I think the girl you are talking about is the one that now lives next door."

"Really?" Oz began.

"Yeah. I'm told her name is Buffy."

"You met her?" Spike shook his head.

"No. According to my father, I was not being a good neighbor by not coming with him to welcome them. I only heard things about them from him." Spike replied as he grabbed a binder and close his locker. "But, I guess I'm bound to cross paths with her."

"Maybe it can be something more." Oz suggested. "Help you get you over Drusilla..." Spike gave him a glare and walked off.

"C'mon!" Oz yelled after him."You really need to get over her!"

_**I'm so glad to get a chapter done. I'm so sorry for taking so long to update!**_


End file.
